Lifeline
by jadelovescats
Summary: The Spokane incident and the recent attack at St. Vladimir's has taken its toll on Edison Castile. Depressed and frustrated at his weakness, his inner angst is now emerging and he's slowly sinking deeper into a stupor. But out of darkness, light finds its way to him. Will he have the courage to grab it and accept it as his lifeline?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. This fanfic has also been uploaded in Wattpad, but when I discovered this site, I took it down from Wattpad and transferred it here. I am the original writer of this fanfiction, although I do not own the story it is based from. So without further ado:**_  
_

**Chapter 1**

_"No. Not you. Not yet."_

_Isaiah stood over me. Beside Mason, Rose struggled and screamed. _

_"Quiet." Isaiah snapped._

_He stared into my eyes then laid a hand on my cheek. I turned my head away from his hand, scared of what I knew was about to happen._

_"I can make this easy, or I can make it hurt. Your silence will encourage the former." At that, Rose stopped shouting and struggling._

_"Good." He held my head firmly so I had no escape of the red eyes that seemed to be cold and yet burning all at once._

_"Now, you won't fight me, will you?" He asked, smiling. I was about to spit on his face when I felt the tide of compulsion wash over me. It was so powerful that at the next moment, I heard myself saying, "No. I won't fight you."_

_"Good. And you'll give me your neck freely, won't you?" He asked._

_"Of course," I replied, smiling._

_Isaiah brought his head down and the last I saw was his fangs disappearing into my neck._

The dream changed and suddenly, I was in a cave.

_My arms and legs were bound with ropes and I struggled to sit up properly. I looked around, and to my horror, I saw a lot of dhampirs lined up, bound just like me. In front of the line of dhampirs were a few Moroi, slumped dazed and bound._

_Suddenly, a man appeared at the mouth of the cave and I was certain he was Strigoi. He paced up and down between the line of dhampirs and Moroi, smiling. Suddenly, he stopped and he was in front of me fast as lightning. I cringed back._

_He leaned in slowly and sniffed me. I leaned back as far as the wall could allow me. The man smiled a slow smile._

_"Your friend killed Isaiah and Elena, didn't she? A novice, and she already killed two Strigoi. Brave, brave girl." He said. I didn't say anything._

_"Brave, and yet foolish. Someone will have to pay for her actions, my dhampir friend. You will pay."_

I woke up from the dream, panting. Someone was shaking me hard by the shoulders.

"Edison! Are you okay? Edison," the voice called anxiously.

I looked over to see Jonah Cohen, my roommate, looking at me worriedly. I nodded in response to his question.

"I'm fine," I said before I pulled out of his grip and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you sure?" He pressed.

"I'm sure. I'm fine, don't worry."

He looked me over, up and down. "Man, I don't think so. You're far from fine. Ever since things happened, you changed. You're not the same Edison I first met."

That made me angry. "I said, I'm fine, okay?" I snapped. I stood up and went to the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

I gripped the edges of the sink and stared at the reflection on the mirror. My eyes were sunken and I look pale. I tilted my head and touched the spot where Isaiah bit me. The scars were gone a long time ago, but the memory was fresh in my mind, as if it happened yesterday. I closed my eyes and remembered the rush from Isaiah's bite.

And then I realized what I was doing and stopped. I opened my eyes as revulsion and hate spread through me. I hated how I like and still remembered the pleasure of being bitten. I hated how weak I was to let him drink from me. I hated how I wasn't able to do more when the humans kidnapped us. I hated how I let Mason talk us into going to Spokane

Mason.

The memory of my dead best friend stopped me. There were rumors that Rose claimed to have seen Mason's ghost before the Strigoi attack on the whole campus. He was the one who warned Rose of what was coming. I didn't know whether to believe it or not, but if it was true, I just wished to hell Mason would've appeared to me, too.

A knock on the door startled me.

"Edison? Are you okay in there?" Jonah's voice was muffled by the door.

"Yeah," I answered slowly.

There was a pause, and then. "Okay. I'll be here if you need me."

I didn't answer but gratitude towards Jonah filled me. He doesn't bring up the subject of my nightmares and he never pried about what really happened in Spokane. After being abducted in the recent Strigoi attack at St. Vladimir's he constantly offered his help.

And I was grateful. But I know even if Jonah and I became close, he could never replace Mason, that much was clear.

I turned the tap on full force and washed my face and hair and then I exited the bathroom. I found Jonah in front of the mirror, styling his messy black hair that didn't seem to flatten unless he puts a lot of cream on it. He looked at me through the mirror and smiled then went back to styling his hair.

"I'm sorry about earlier," I said. "For snapping at you. I didn't mean to."

He turned to look at me and grinned.

"It's fine, man. It was my fault anyway, I pushed you."

I smiled at him, albeit reluctantly.

"By the way, I'm meeting Nicole today. Gotta go," he said, moving to the door. Nicole was Jonah's girlfriend, a year younger than us. That explains why Jonah was taking pains to flatten his hair.

"Jonah," I called as he was closing the door. "Thanks. For everything."

He looked shocked and then a moment later, pleased. He gave me a wide grin and closed the door.

I turned to look around the small room. It was Sunday and mass is about to start in half an hour. I got ready, and ten minutes later I was walking through campus to the chapel.

Time to ask Princess Vasilisa what Rose is up to.

**A/N: What do you guys think? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The chapel was slowly being filled when I arrived. I craned my neck to look around for Lissa. Christian must be with her. Sure enough, I spotted the two of them in the front pews, talking. There were a lot of people between us, so I didn't bother going to where they are. I'll talk to them after the mass.

I sat on the last row of the pews and waited for mass to start. By now, the chapel was already crowded. The priest walked to the podium and smiled at everyone.

"The priest has been here for a very long time, don't you think?"

Startled, I looked beside me to see Dean looking at the priest. I hadn't noticed him. He turned his head to look at me and grinned.

"I hear he was already here when my father was in elementary," he continued.

"I guess so."

"My grandmother knew him. They were classmates, until grandma got pregnant with uncle and decided to raise him up." I raised my eyebrows. That was a subtle way of saying she became a blood whore.

He turned to look back to the front. "It was in the first year of high school when he announced he wanted to be a priest. He asked to be the apprentice of the current priest then. He was accepted, of course."

"He finished high school, then decided to go somewhere to be a legal priest. He came back a year later to replace the old priest. I heard that during his journey, he encountered a lot of miracles."

I shifted around in my seat. "Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

He looked at me, his expression unreadable. He shrugged. "I think you should know his story." He turned away from me. I get the feeling that it was much more than that. Dean must know something. But I let it go for the moment. The priest was now talking about how St. Vladimir was filled with spirit.

"Some say he got the power from God. Others say from the devil. Where he really got it the writings do not say, but others have seen the spirit also work in unholy men."

Throughout the whole remainder of the Mass, I couldn't think straight. My mind was whirling with questions. About Rose. About Dean's unusual behavior.

Finally, Mass ended and the crowd slowly dispersed. A few immediately crowded the priest. I got up from the pew and was about to leave when Dean called me. I turned to look at him but his expression was still unreadable.

"Remember his life," he said, before walking away from me briskly. I tried to call him to explain, but he was already far away and the crowd was jamming the doors. Who did he mean? Who's life? Mason? I will definitely always remember Mason.

And then it hit me.

But why would I want to remember the priest's life? How would that help me? I decided to store those questions at the back of my head. There were important matters to be attended right now. I squeezed between the people at the doors and finally emerged outside. I walked away from the chapel to a nearby tree, away from the suffocating crowd. I leaned there and watched the doors for any sign of Lissa and Christian's shadows.

Finally, they emerged from the chapel, hand in hand. I jogged towards them hurriedly.

"Can I talk to the two of you? Please," I said.

The two looked at each other, then turned back to me. "Sure," Lissa said, smiling.

I turned away from the chapel and started walking. I didn't need to turn around to know Lissa and Christian were following me. I walked until I have seen the familiar part of the school where the _Manâ_used to hold their initiation rites. I turned around just in time to see Christian and Lissa looking at each other, his hand squeezing hers reassuringly. She smiled at him, lovingly.

They both turned to me.

"What is it, Eddie?" Christian asked.

"I have a lot of questions. About Rose," I replied.

He raised one, sardonic brow before turning to Lissa. "Liss?"

She looked thoughtful and then a moment later she said, "I don't know, Eddie. I trust you implicitly but... but about Rose…" She trailed off, shrugging.

Christian nudged her. "Hey. Edison has been with us for like, forever, right? C'mon. I think he has the right to know."

"I… But I'm not Rose. It's not up to me to tell him what Rose is doing."

"Hey," I cut in. "Don't talk like I'm not even here. I agree with Christian. I've been here for you guys. I want to know the truth."

"I… Rose went after Guardian Belikov," she said hesitatingly.

"Belikov now," Christian corrected her.

She looked up at him. "You're right. I just can't help it. He's always been a guardian to me."

Christian nodded. But I was confused.

"Rose went after Belikov?" I asked. "But she could die! Or worse, turn Strigoi." We all winced at the thought. "Doesn't she know of the consequences?"

Lissa looked at me. "She knows full well the consequences, Eddie. But she still went after him. To kill him. What do you think does that tell you?"

"I… I don't know."

Christian smacked me. "Christ, it's so obvious. Why would Rose risk her life for a person if she doesn't love him?"

"Love?" I asked, too bewildered to process anything.

Lissa nodded. "Rose loves Dimitri too much to let him run Strigoi. She feels that she has to do this, to honor the memory of the Dimitri she has gotten to know."

I inhaled in a big breath, then exhaled it in a gusty sigh. "Woah," I said after a moment.

"Woah," Christian agreed, nodding.

I took in a moment to absorb this.

Lissa smiled again. "Is that all what you wanted to ask, Eddie?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Yeah."

"We'll get going then." Christian says.

I nodded. "Sure, sure."

"You can come ask us questions anytime, Eddie. You're our friend, right?" Lissa said.

I had to smile. "Yes, you guys are."

I watched as their figures slowly became smaller, heading towards the Moroi rooms. I put my hands on my jeans pocket and leaned against a nearby tree. Closing my eyes, I silently prayed for Rose's safety and my sanity to keep all this things in my head.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around so fast my I heard my neck crick.

"Ow," I exclaimed, rubbing the back of my neck.

Mia giggled.

"Next time, don't creep up on me like that," I grumbled.

"Sure," she said, laughing.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Let's walk?" She offered.

I considered for a moment. "Well, okay." I said, shrugging.

She started off to the Moroi dorms and I followed.

"How are you holding up, Eddie?"

I smiled ruefully. "I would like to think I'm better than everyone thinks I am, but I guess, that's not the case."

"I'm pretty sure you're holding up better than me, though."

I just shrugged. I didn't know what she was going through and she didn't know what I was going through, too. It was silent for a few minutes.

"Eddie, I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay… Ask away."

She stopped and turned to me. "Do you still hate me?"

I laughed. "I didn't really hate you that time, so no. I don't hate you."

She smiled and started to walk again. "Thanks."

I shrugged.

"Eddie…" She fidgeted.

"What is it?"

"I hope you're okay now. I know at least a fraction of how you must feel. I was there in Spokane with you and then when the Guardians announced the list of Moroi and dhampirs abducted by the Strigoi during the attack here." She paused and took a breath. "And thank you. Thank you for everything, Eddie." She smiled at me before turning on her heel and entering the Moroi dorms.

**A/N: What do you guys think? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the sound of Jonah's snores. I blinked and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. I groaned. It was way too early to be up and about, but I could see the sun hanging low on the west. The sun will be setting soon. I got out of the bed and headed for the bathroom, glancing down at Jonah's sleeping form. He was sprawled on his back with his blanket twisting around him, his messy black hair standing in every direction. I shook my head. He had gotten back way past curfew, smelling faintly of liquor, with a wide smile and I could only imagine what he had been doing.

When I emerged from the bathroom, Jonah was on the floor doing his stretching routine. He did that everyday immediately after waking up. He stood up and shook the hair out of his face. "You done?" He asked.

"Yeah," I replied. He nodded, then bent down and retrieved the mat he was using, and then rolled it down under his bed. He grabbed a towel and went inside the bathroom.

I started dressing and when Jonah had finished taking a bath, I already had my backpack slung over my shoulder. "I'll be off, then."

He nodded. "Sure, sure."

"Hurry up, classes start in twenty minutes."

He grinned and nodded again.

As I closed the door behind me, I breathed in the afternoon breeze. _I think I'm in a good mood._

When I arrived at practice session, Ryan was talking to Dustin, the guardian who oversees the sessions. I forgot he was the one leading today's session. I changed my clothes and started doing stretches.

"Okay guys, we'll be partnering up today!" I heard Ryan call. "Grab your partners and stakes."

I looked wildly around for anyone to come. Jonah had already partnered with someone. "Castile, what are you standing there for?" Ryan yelled.

Shit. I do not want to be in a bad mood right now. He walked over to me, yelling at some people on the way. "No partner, Castile?" He asked in a lofty voice. "Too bad, I don't have one, too."

"Shut up and let's get this over with." I growled.

He smirked but went into position anyway. We started to fight, and when ten minutes was up, I had already taken him down thrice. He stood up with a pissed off look on his face. He called for everyone to stop fighting, and then started to show us a new technique. Guardians teach the novice who oversees the training session a new technique everyday. Sometimes, the guardians do it themselves.

He returned to me, and I followed what he showed us. A few minutes later, he spoke. "You're not doing it right, Castile. Let me show you." He started demonstrating the move, slowly exaggerating the movements. "Come on, do it."

I copied him. After all, he was the one leading the session. "Wrong." Ryan said. "Do it again." I controlled myself from smacking him and did it again.

"What's wrong, Castile?" He asked, tauntingly. "Did the Strigoi drink way too much of blood from you?"

I grew rigid. Everyone knew I had been kidnapped by Strigoi twice in just a matter of weeks.

I punched him.

He fell backwards. Suddenly strong hands were around me, preventing me from punching Ryan's face to a pulp. Ryan got up, wiping blood from his nose. Dustin hurried over to Ryan and started checking him.

"Mr. Castile, what is wrong here?" Dustin asked sharply.

"He was provoking me!" I shouted.

"That is no excuse! A guardian knows self-control." He admonished. Asshole. But I knew he was right, and I stopped struggling from the arms that held me.

"Are you okay, Eddie?" Jonah asked. He was the one that held me. "Yeah." I said.

"Alright, nothing seems to be wrong save the bleeding nose. Step out of practice for a minute and treat Mr. Aylesworth, Mr. Cohen." Dustin ordered.

Jonah scrambled to Ryan and started dragging him away from the class. "And you, Mr. Castile." Dustin said, turning to me. "Stay after class." He walked off and yelled at the class to resume the session.

"You left me partnerless." An accusatory voice sounded behind me. I turned around and saw Anastacia Holcroft, Jonah's partner minutes before. I shrugged. "We could partner up together." I suggested.

She looked me up and down. "Why not." We both went into position.

Minutes later, it was clear she hated me. She was small and lithe and she used that against me. She was all over me, hitting and kicking. But I was fast too. When she spun, I quickly reached out and grabbed a handful of her red hair. She gasped. I quickly took the chance and circled neck with my left arm, my right jabbing the fake stake on the place where her heart would be.

"That's playing dirty, Castile." She said through gritted teeth.

"Nothing's dirty when it comes to killing Strigoi." I replied. She glared at me. Just then, Dustin's whistle cut through the air. "Practice session's over! Put back your equipments and head to your next class!"

I stepped back, released Anastacia, and walked off to help the others put away the equipments.

When lunch time came, I grabbed a few doughnuts and headed to where Lissa and Christian are sitting with Mia.

"Hiya, guys." I started asking where Rose was and then stopped. It was so weird not seeing Rose anywhere near Lissa. They were always together. The same happened to me after Mason's death. I just stopped myself in time.

"Hey, Eddie. Heard you beat up Ryan." Mia says, smiling.

I smiled a little. "He deserved it."

"I heard the novices are still going to watch over the Moroi." Lissa says.

"Oh, yeah. Guardian Petrov told us about it. We'll resume our duties tomorrow." I tell her.

"But what about Christian? With Rose gone, who's going to protect you?" Mia asked.

Christian shrugged. "I'm sure they'll find someone."

I nod along.

When classes ended, I returned back to the dorm. Jonah was already there.

"Hey Eddie. I got news for you." He says.

"What is it?" I asked.

"They reassigned me to Christian. You know, Lissa's boyfriend?" He says.

I paused in the act of tossing my bag to the floor. "They did?" I asked, stunned.

"Yup. Guess we'll be working with each other, then." He said. I nod. "Yeah, I guess."

"Hey, Greg's having a party in his room tonight. Wanna come?" Jonah asked.

I nod. " Sure." I needed the distraction anyway.

**A/N: So this has been kind of a filler chapter. Anyway, I just wanna tell you guys that I'll stick with the Eddie and Jillian pairing, so no one will be paired with Eddie romantically here. Please tell me what you think. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Lifeline - Chapter 4

Greg's room was full of gyrating, sweaty bodies. The room was full of royals and non-royal morois, only a handful of dhampirs could be seen. Jonah slapped me in the back before heading off to a group of dhampirs. I went off to get a drink and joined Jonah's group.

"Eddie!" Clarisse greeted.

I smiled and nodded. "Hey, Car."

"How was practice session?" She asked with a smirk, clearly referring to Ryan.

"Man, you should've seen Ry's face when Eddie punched him," Jonah chortled.

I wasn't in the mood to think of Ryan but I smiled anyway.

"He was being his usual dick self." I defended, shrugging.

They laughed. Things moved on to other topics and I drank my way through them. At some point, I got up to get another drink when I bumped into Anastacia. She sent me a dirty look.

"Watch where you're going, Castile," she huffed.

I smiled at her, my head light. "Sorry, Sasha. I'll look down from now on." I laughed.

She narrowed her eyes. "Are you making fun of my height?" She snapped. "My name's Anastacia, not Sasha. Get your head straight."

She walked off, but I grabbed her arm. She glared at my hand. "You know I'm capable of beating your ass, right?"

I dropped my hand from her arm. "I know. I'm sorry. And I know your name. I just like calling you Sasha."

"Well you better stop calling me that because that's not my name."

"How about I call you Ana? That's part of your name, right?"

"Only my friends call me Ana," she replied, unimpressed.

"Aren't we friends?" I asked smiling.

"No. We're not." I watch her turn away. But then she turned back. "Lighten up on the alcohol."

I grinned at her as I made a point of taking a gulp from my drink. She rolled her eyes and went back to her friends.

I sat back beside Jonah and nursed my drink.

"What were you talking with Anastacia?" Jonah asked, wiggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Just focus on your girlfriend, man." I say, pointing to Nicole dancing with her friends.

"I'll do just that," he said, then stalked off to join her.

I shake my head as I finish my drink. I'll regret drinking tomorrow, that's for sure.

I was having a minor hangover. I rubbed my temples and tried my best to look as if I hadn't been drinking the whole night. Which I did. I wasn't the only one with the problem however. I had to drag Jonah off the bed and endure the sounds of vomit hitting the toilet bowl. The number of glasses I hit was considerably lower than that of Jonah's.

I prayed the headache would be gone by afternoon when I would start following Lissa around again. I wouldn't want to be caught off guard by any "strigoi" guardians.

It was Stan's class and I tried paying attention. Novices were excused from the usual morning classes today, because the guardians wanted to review some tips on guarding our charge. Stan's class was one of the most important in the Academy and I didn't want to miss any of it. God, hangovers are such a bitch.

"Cohen!" Stan barked. I mentally shrank back for Jonah. Jonah stood up, surprisingly stable enough for a person who drank a lot the whole night.

"Would you care to explain to the class what's the importance of having a rear and front guard when protecting moroi?" He asked.

It was a pretty easy question. Jonah answered it easily enough, but his words were slurred. Stan narrowed his eyes.

"Have you been drinking, Cohen?" I gulped. Jonah slowly nodded his head, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. There was no use lying when the evidence was undoubtedly clear.

I bowed my head in case Stan sees my slightly bloodshot eyes.

Stan walked closer to Jonah. He grabbed his chin and looked in his eyes. "Bloodshot eyes, slurred words. You make a poor job of covering up. At least you brushed your teeth." He released Jonah and walked to the front of the class. "Stay after class, Mr. Cohen."

I breathed a sigh of relief when Stan continued his class.

By lunch break, my headache had diminished considerably. I headed to Lissa's table. As usual, she was with Christian, but Mia wasn't around.

"Where's Mia?" I asked as I sat down. Christian shrugged and Lissa didn't know anything.

"So, do you have any idea who's my assigned guardian?" Christian asked.

"Yeah. He'll be here soon," I said.

Christian nodded. "You know him?"

"Yeah. He's actually my roommate." I spied Jonah entering the cafeteria. "Here he is."

I gestured for Jonah to come over. He came to our table and sat down beside me.

"Hey, I'm Jonah Cohen. You're my assigned Moroi," he said, looking at Christian warily. "Hello, Princess Vasilisa."

Lissa smiled at him. "Call me Lissa."

Jonah smiled and nodded. Christian made a show of holding Lissa's hand tightly. I rolled my eyes at him internally.

"What did Stan want?" I asked Jonah.

"The usual. Clean the tables."

"What did you do?" Christian butted in.

Before Jonah could reply, I answered for him. "Oh, he couldn't answer a question." I lied.

Christian nodded. There was no point in getting him all riled up knowing that his assigned guardian irresponsibly went on a drinking spree last night. He probably thinks Jonah was shit at listening in class anyway.

After lunch, Christian and Lissa parted. It was weird seeing Jonah instead of Rose beside Christian, but I shrugged off the feeling. I hope Rose comes back someday.

The only class Lissa took that I was interested in was Elemental Magic with Ms. Carmack. Since they discovered that Lissa wields spirit, they got her out from the class and started the private sessions with Adrian.

Sometimes they show off what one knows while the other tried learning it. Ms. Carmack tries to help as much as she could, but sometimes she just ends up watching the two of them interact with plants. It was great.

Adrian was gone today, though, so Lissa just listened to Ms. Carmack's theories on spirit. Since this wasn't really a class, I could choose to relax and join the two of them, but instead I hung back and stood near the door. My high from drinking last night had gone down and I was regreting it now, just like I predicted. I had lost myself and forgot my duties as a dhampir in training.

Someday, I was going to protect a moroi from death, and if I was going to do that, I should be in control of myself. I already knew what strigoi were like, so I should've been more careful and not let things carry me away. Like last night.

The rest of the afternoon session passed by without excitement on my part. Some dhampirs were tested, though not anywhere near us.

In Lissa's room, I sleep on Natalie's side, since no one really replaced her. Maybe they were just too creeped out by the fact that they'd be sleeping on a former strigoi's room.

I dreaded sleeping anywhere near Lissa. She didn't need to know that I was having nightmares of strigoi and worry her, especially since I was the one supposed to be the one doing the worrying and protecting.

**A/N: So, hello! I just have to warn you that I may not be able to update next week or the week after that because, 1) my mother is travelling far away, and with her goes the internet connection and 2) classes start on the 2****nd**** of June and it is a rule that I am not allowed to surf the web during school days and when mom agrees, it is a miracle. Maybe, I'll be able to update on the weekends though. So tell me guys what you think about this chappy.**

**P.S. CoHF on the 27th, wowowow.****  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Surprisingly, last night's dream wasn't about strigoi feeding on me. It was a memory from my childhood.

I saw my mother on a chair, knitting a sweater for me, a big "E" knitted across the chest. I was at her feet, and I feel myself sucking on a lone thumb.

A knock on the door and a voice startles my mother. For a moment, I see an emotion flash in her eyes-anticipation. She clears her things before scooping me up and then putting me down on the kitchen chair. She pats my head before leaving, and I turn around to watch her open the door. A moroi man stands there, and she lets him in. She closes the door and they both walk into the bedroom. I play with my hands, until the weird noises from the room stops, and then starts again.

I have no idea why I would have this dream again. I haven't been in contact with my family for so long. If I met them on a random street somewhere, I probably wouldn't have recognized any of them. Except, maybe my mother.

Now, following Lissa around, I feel disgust course through me. I try to keep it down, because she is my mother and I adore her, but it's hard. I slouch on my chair and close my eyes briefly. The novices were at the back of the morois, so we could watch them easily while listening to the teachers on the front. When I open my eyes, they land on Anastacia who is already looking at me. We stare at each other before she finally turns away.

A guardian is in the corner of the room, taking notes and observing us. I sit straighter and observe Lissa and the door attentively.

Suddenly, the guardian who was observing us stepped up to Ms. Meissner and whispered something in her ear. She nodded before stepping aside and the guardian took her place in the center.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make. This concerns all of you." I turn my head to listen.

"After class, all of you are requested to assemble in the commons. Headmistress Kirova will announce what is happening then," he tilted his head to side before nodding at Ms. Meissner and walking out of the classroom.

Murmurs fill the room and I see Lissa look back at me with questioning eyes. I shrug my shoulders. Even I didn't know what that was all about.

By lunchtime though, a rumor had circulated that the academy is in need of new teachers, so they hired two morois for the job.

"If that's true, I hope they're mellow," Mia said.

"But what if they're Stan mellow?" Jonah asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I don't think someone can beat Stan in being the most mellow person in the academy," I say.

Jonah, Mia and Shane Reyes, a novice in our year laughed. Shane was assigned to guard Mia. I looked towards the door where the feeders are closed in.

"Aren't you going to, uh, eat?" Shane asked Mia.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not hungry."

"How long are they going to take?" I asked.

"Don't get your stake in a twist, Eddie," Christian said, opening the door with Lissa right behind him.

"Uh, that'd be panties in a twist," Shane piped up. "And don't blame him, we're hungry."

Christian rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

Lissa slapped his arm and hissed, "Don't be rude!" in his ear.

Christian rolled his eyes again, but he was smirking.

The rest of lunch and the afternoon classes went by in a blur, filled with speculations on the upcoming announcement.

After classes, we filed in the commons, the Moroi sitting, and the novices and the guardians standing around the room.

Kirova stepped onto the platform.

"Good evening, morois and dhampirs. I know you've been asking why I've called you all together in this assembly," she paused, her eyes scanning the room, her lips tilted up as if she likes what she sees. "As all of you know, the recent Strigoi attacks has left us with casualties-dhampirs and morois both. Guardians have been replaced, but some positions, especially ones concerning moroi education have been left vacant. Because of this, our queen, Queen Tatiana has charitably hired for us two well-educated Moroi to continue our students' missing classes."

Well I guess the rumors had been right.

She turned aside and held out her hand. "I present to you, Mr. Greg Badica and Mr. Francis Gallagher." Two tall moroi stepped in beside her.

Kirova went on about what subjects the two moroi would be handling, but all I could see was the taller of the two men, the one named Francis. I've seen him before, and I feel the hate I have stored inside me for a long time boil. I start to shake uncontrollably and I run out of there as fast as I could, not caring that I would get hell from the guardians later for leaving my moroi behind unattended while on the job.

But I was past the point of caring now, and I stumble blindly through the academy, trying to get as far away from the moroi named Francis. I didn't know his name until now, but one thing was for sure. I remember his face. I remember him and my mom together, and anger and disgust course through me once again.

Guess the past has caught up to me now.

**A/N: Hello everyone! Mr. Gallagher, huh? This is the part where things are starting to pick up soon. This has been the shortest chapter I've written so far, and I'm making up for it in the author's note. It didn't get into my thousand-word quota at all. Please, tell me what you think and review. I feel anxious not knowing what you guys think.**

**Anyway, classes start tomorrow, and I'm not sure if I will be able to update that much. I'm really excited for school because I miss my allowance and friends, hahaha.**

**P.S. The Fault In Our Stars movie ohmygollygoshgosh. I've prepared a lot of tissues, if anybody wants some?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"We will deduct points from you, Castile. What were you thinking, leaving your moroi behind?" Alberta asked sternly.

"I'm sorry, Guardian Petrov. It was an emergency." I replied.

Alberta frowned. "How can you be a good guardian if you leave your moroi behind for a personal 'emergency' during your duty? You know our motto. The moroi comes first."

"It won't happen again." I promised.

"I hope so. This whole exercise is to prepare you for when you graduate and become full-fledged guardians. You know where you stand, Castile."

I nodded, and she dismissed me. I walked out of her office and started looking for Lissa. It was on these times that I wished I had a bond with my moroi so I could tell where he is. But I erased the thought immediately. Guardians have gone on without bonds for years, I could do the same.

As I rounded the corner, I spotted Francis heading my way. Anger boiled up inside me and before I could check myself, I was shoving him against the wall.

"What the hell?" He spat out. "Release me!"

"Francis, it's good to see you here." I said.

His eyes widened in recognition and I shoved him harder. "Edison."

"That's right, motherfucker. I'm surprised you know my name, considering you never really talked to the children of my mother." I growled.

"Of course I know your name. You're my son." He bit out.

Another shove. "Son?" I said sarcastically. "If I was your son, how come you never talk to me? How come you just lock yourself in my mother's room with her all the time you were in our house? You barely acknowledged me and my siblings."

"Put me down, Edison. Let's talk about this like civilized people," he ground out.

"Like civilized people?" I scoffed. "Was cheating on your wife and going to my mom civilized? Was leaving your bastard kids and not caring about them at all civilized?"

His face contorted into anger. "You do not have the right to tell me that! Your mother wanted it too."

_Motherfucker._ I shoved him off the wall and onto the floor. "What did you say?" I ground out, my jaw locked so hard that I was beginning to feel pain.

"I said your mother wanted it to happen, too!" He yelled.

I drew my fist and hit him hard in the jaw. Before I could land another one, guardians rounded the corner and separated us.

"What is happening in here?" Stan asked, his face full of rage. "Mr. Gallagher, are you okay?"

Francis nodded. "Just a hit in the jaw. I'm sure it'll be fine."

Stan turned to me. "Castile, to Headmistress Kirova's office right now."

I shrugged the guardians' hands off of me and stormed off into the direction of Kirova's office. _Great, _I thought. _First Alberta, now Kirova. _I sighed.

It was only a few minutes before the door to Kirova's office opened. Kirova, Stan, Alberta and some other guardians swept in. Francis wasn't with them and I sighed, relieved.

"Castile, I thought we already discussed where you stand this morning. Now I hear you get in a fight with an older moroi minutes just after exiting my office!" Alberta started. I hung my head. I wasn't sorry I punched Francis, but I felt guilty for disappointing Alberta.

"Clearly, he hasn't learned anything." Stan inserted.

Kirova rounded to sit behind her desk. I mentally prepared myself for one her infamous speeches.

"Edison, you know why dhampirs protect moroi and not fight with them." She started. My mind drifted off. I already knew why we shouldn't fight with moroi. They're our only hope for survival and their numbers are slowly dwindling.

She leaned forward on her elbows. "Aside from deducting points from you, you will be grounded. You are not allowed to leave your moroi anywhere, anytime. For four Saturdays, you will help the priest on anything he needs. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Headmistress Kirova." I nodded.

"Very good. And I was also informed that you left your moroi unattended and that Guardian Petrov has already deducted points from you." She eyed me up and down. "I would have done more, but I think you already have enough on your plate."

"You're dismissed. And head straight to your assigned moroi." She sent a glare as she said the last part.

"Where were you?" Lissa asked the second I sat down at lunch. "You were gone last night and the whole morning."

"I was in Kirova's office the whole morning," I replied, dodging the question on last night.

"Uh-oh. Why?" Jonah asked. "Did they give you extra lessons on guardianship?"

"Is there such a term as guardianship?" Mia butted in.

"There could be." Jonah shrugged, then turned back to me. "So, why were you sent to Kirova?"

"Wow, the rumour mill must be losing their zeal if you haven't heard yet." I said.

"Heard what?" Christian asked.

"It's a long story, but the short of this is that I got locked in Kirova's office for assaulting that new moroi, Francis."

The girls gasped. Christian's fork stopped halfway to his mouth and stayed there. Jonah just looked shocked.

"Why would you do that?" Jonah finally asked, sounding strangled.

"It's just some misunderstanding," I lied, waving away the question. "I was cranky, he was in the way, and one thing led to another."

"I recommend you go to an anger management councillor," Christian suggested.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh, shut up." I paused, before listing out my punishment.

Jonah whistled. "If you continue at this rate, you'd get a negative score on this exercise."

"That won't happen. I'll make sure of that." I said determinedly. I won't let some moroi put me down.

This afternoon, while I followed Lissa to her next class, "strigoi" guardians sprang out of the bushes. One "strigoi" tried to grab her, but I quickly leaped on his back and grabbed his neck, and took out my practice stake and pointed at his heart. As he fell, I rushed to Lissa and hid her behind my back. As I moved to engage a "strigoi" near me, some novice grabbed Lissa and protected her and her charge. I gave a quick nod in appreciation, and quickly finished off the "strigoi."

While I watched him fall, another "strigoi" grabbed my neck and pulled me back. I turned and tried to escape from her hold, but she was too strong, so I squirmed the hand holding the practice stake and stabbed her leg. She loosened her hold on me and I grabbed the opportunity to stab her heart. I turned around and the "strigoi" guardians all stood around and smiled at me.

"Great job, Castile. Just no points for the last 'strigoi'. She took hold of your neck which is absolutely a no. She could've snapped your neck in a second." The guardian holding the clipboard said. She moved on to the novice who helped me, which I now recognized as Anastacia. They gave her points for assisting me and protecting my charge.

When they were gone, Anastacia and her moroi joined us.

"Being protected is so hard. Do you have to grab me by the arm and drag me around all the time?" Christian asked, rubbing his arm where Jonah grabbed him.

"We have to, or you'll just stand there like a deer locked in the headlights," Jonah answered. Christian scowled at him.

"By the way, Edison, good moves." Aanastacia called, before steering her moroi away from us.

**A/N: Hello, guys! So the last chapter actually got into my thousand-word quota by fifty-eight words thanks to my author's note. But gah, I'm not satisfied with that result. Please rate and review. What are your thoughts on this story?**

**So classes started this Monday (as I told you in the previous chapter), and I swear I've got no time for other stuff now because first week of school and the teachers already bombarded us with lessons and assignments. But I'm okay with that because I'm pretty excited for school. I wonder how things will turn out in the middle of the school year... ****I wanted to join the school paper, but I'm not sure how that'll turn out. Today is the tryouts. Go or no? Nah.**

**I just watched the TFIOS movie last night with my classmates, and literally all of us have hangovers. The movie was so good, and whenever someone says "okay" we cannot stop laughing. And we will never escape "okay" now, because we use that shit every single sentence. I was just disappointed though, because I didn't cry, and those tissues were unused. *sigh***

**Okay, enough of that! Please, please, rate and review. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Lifeline Chapter 7

The next day, I dutifully followed Lissa around. She was always with Christian, though, and I never really worried. He was always hovering over her. But all the same, I kept on the lookout, with Jonah as the far guard whenever the two were together, just in case some "strigoi" guardians appeared again.

Lissa had the class with Ms. Carmack and Adrian again. Today, Adrian was present. Seeing as he wasn't a part of the student body, the guardians didn't assign him any novice to follow him around. There were two guardians in the room however, and I didn't want to lose any points again, so I stayed in the background near the door. I wanted to join them though, knowing that whenever Adrian was around, things were always fun.

Today, Adrian had something in mind.

"Eddie!" He called.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Come here, please," he said. I walked over and he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Today, dear cousin," he said, turning to Lissa. "We will be walking on dreams again."

He turned to me, and I knew what he was going to ask for. "Ed, I would deeply appreciate it if you let us use you as a test subject."

I began to shake my head, but then I thought, this is for Lissa. She needs to explore her powers and learn how to control and use it.

"Sure, yeah." I replied.

"Great! Ms. Carmack, if you please put some cushions on the floor, we're going to knock Ed unconscious." He said, clapping his hands once.

"I- what?" I started. "Knock me o-" Before I could finish my sentence, I see Adrian's hand rushing to me and I quickly dodged and grabbed his arm, twisting it around towards his back. I hope the guardians saw that and gave me points.

"Eddie!" Lissa gasped.

"Ed, I'm sorry, okay, ouch, get off me," Adrian whined. I released his arm and stepped back. He scowled at me, all the while rubbing his arm.

"I thought you agreed to this?" He asked.

"I did, okay? But you shouldn't have tried to attack me without my knowledge." I said.

He sighed. "Sure, yeah, whatever. Just lie down near the cushions, and I'll knock you out." He gestured to where Ms. Carmack had set up the cushions. He looked at me with a steely glint in his eye. "Now don't dodge, okay?"

I nodded, although easier said than done. Pain was a constant for us novices, what with all the training we went through. The pain wasn't the problem however. It was ingrained in us to fight back whenever someone attacked us, and my instinct arose now.

Before Adrian's hand found contact with my skull, I stopped him. "Wait, can't you guys just inject me with some kind of sleeping serum or anything?" I asked. He rolled his eyes. "Come on, bulky dhampir. There's no time for that."

"Fine, go on. Hit me now." I gestured. I see Adrian's smile and Lissa and Ms. Carmack's concerned expressions before darkness overwhelmed me.

I don't know how long I've been knocked out before I started dreaming of Adrian. Well, technically, I wasn't dreaming of him; he was invading my dreams. "Hey, Ed." He called, when I caught sight of him. We were in the dhampir training room, and all the exercises and equipments were scattered around. "I'll try and get a hold of Lissa, see if she can walk your dream, okay?"

I nodded absentmindedly, and started on cleaning up the whole place. It was a dream after all, I can do whatever the hell I wanted. I placed the equipments back on their respective places while Adrian sat on the floor and spaced out. After a while, the dream shimmered, like it was going to desintegrate, and I looked at Adrian, worried. I didn't have to worry, though, because Lissa was there, sitting right next to him, her brows furrowed in concentration.

I walked towards them. The two of them were smiling proudly.

"Good job, cuz. Now, you grasped the basics with me. What we're going to do next is this: you will conjure up Eddie's dream yourself, without my help, and when you're done, call me and I'll appear, okay?" Adrian said and Lissa nodded. I could see apprehension in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Liss. You're doing a great job." I said, and she smiled at me.

"Okay," Adrian clapped his hands. "Stay unconscious, bulky dhampir."

And with that, the dream vanished, leaving me in blackness.

And the next thing I knew, I was standing in the center of the commons. The usual arrangement was gone, replaced with the arrangements and decorations done when Queen Tatiana visits. Beautiful, but overly-done. I looked around and saw Lissa walking down the aisle, her hand caressing the seats as she passed by. I'm guessing she's thinking about that time Queen Tatiana insulted her in front of everyone.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her, and she looked up, startled, like she didn't expect me to be there. She smiled ruefully.

"I was thinking about what Queen Tatiana told me." She hesitated. "And that maybe, someday, I'd like to be queen."

I held my breath. Yes, Lissa would make a great queen, I thought. She was compassionate and kind-hearted. And she'd be able to give her all to her people and make sacrifices.

She smiled at me again, and then she closed her eyes, concentrating hard. The dream shimmered, and just like last time, Adrian appeared beside me.

"Woah, nice place." He said appreciatively. I rolled my eyes at him internally. "Great job, cuz! You could do it now. Maybe visit Christian sometime, eh?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Stop!" She said, laughing. "Gross."

"And anyway, they're already always together, so no dreams are necessary," I piped up.

They both laughed. "Stop it, you two. Let's go back now," she said, although I could see her ears turning red. I grinned at her.

"Sure. Ed, we'll just wake you up, okay?" Adrian said. I nod, and they vanished, the blackness swallowing me again.

I wake up to Adrian shaking my shoulder. "Hey. Hey, bulky dhampir. Heyy. Wake up!" He was practically yelling in my ear now. I swatted at him blindly before opening my eyes. Adrian was grinning down at me and Lissa and Ms. Carmarck around him. I sat up gingerly and Ms. Carmack gave me a pack of ice, gesturing to my head. I put it where the throbbing in my head seems to come from.

"We're done now. You should go, Ms. Dragomir." Ms. Carmack said and Lissa and Adrian nodded. I stood up. Other than the throbbing in my head, everything seems to be fine.

We said our goodbyes and headed to the moroi dorms. As we entered the dorm, I see Francis walking out. I couldn't resist on a biting remark. Pun intended.

"Stopped biting dhampirs and started on young moroi, have we?" I said, loud enough for him to hear. I feel Lissa's hand on my shoulder, and vaguely hear her ask what was wrong.

He stopped walking and I see him closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before walking on. I let out a loud snicker and moved on.

I will not fight with him and lose points, but that doesn't mean I can't attack him verbally.

**A/N: Hiiii! So my favorite quote in Last Sacrifice was: "A queen must possess nothing to rule because she has to give everything to her people. Even her life." And this chapter was kind of inspired by that. Please tell me what you think!**

**Also, I'm sorry I wasn't able to update last week because of some family problems. Basically, I lost the privilege to use the laptop where I write my stories. And then this week, I realized that I uploaded this chapter in advance, so now here we go. :3 I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again, so please don't give up. Thanks. Please, please give me feedback.**

**P.S. Tomorrow is the release of Multiply by Ed Sheeran, holy freak.**

**P.P.S. The Ruby Circle, guys. 3 Richelle Mead u so fab.**


	8. Chapter 8

Lifeline – Chapter 8

On Saturday, I visited Alberta and she excused me from guarding Lissa to work on my detention with the priest. I thanked her and exited her office, but not before getting a warning on being in a fight again.

_Don't worry_, I thought. _I won't be in a fight. Well, not physically anyway_.

As I walk through the grounds, I spot Francis walking away from the direction of the chapel. He was too far away for me, though, and I let him go. I always see him near the chapel. What was he always doing there? Doesn't he have anybody to screw over?

I find the priest opening the back door of the chapel.

"Oh, Eddie, right?" He asks, and I nod. "Well, what did you get in trouble for, young man?" He asks as we enter the chapel.

"Oh, well. I attacked a teacher." I said. "Mr. Gallagher, specifically." I added.

He raised his eyebrows at me, but I didn't back down. I'm not guilty I punched him. He just shrugged after a while of staring at each other. He clapped his hands together. "Well I thought we could clean up the attic. If you open the door to the attic, I'll be there with you shortly," he says handing me a set of keys. "It's the smallest one," he said.

I nod and exit the chapel, heading for the stairs outside. As I try to put the keys in the doorknob, the door moves inward and I am instantly on guard. If the priest handed me the keys, then he must have expected the door to be locked. Or maybe he just forgot to lock it the last time he entered here. Either way, I move cautiously, trying to weave silently between the piles and piles of books and junk cluttered around.

As I rounded the corner into a larger room, I hear two people whispering, a boy and a girl. I move silently, and then pouncing at the two suddenly. The couple broke apart and my eyes widened as I recognized Lissa and Christian, both very red in the face.

"What the hell are you two doing here, sneaking off?" I almost yell.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Christian countered, recovering from the surprise quickly.

"I have detention with the priest, remember?" I remind him. "At least I have permission to enter the attic."

"Where's the priest?" Lissa whispered urgently.

"He's still inside the chapel. You better hurry up and get back to Jonah. He'll be worried sick." I tell them.

Lissa nodded, and then grabbed Christian's hand, dragging him out of there as fast as she could. I watch them disappear around the corner, and I shake my head. Now I know where to find them when I need them. Doesn't the priest ever notice this two? They must have been getting in and out of here for a long time already.

The priest entered at that moment, bringing up cleaning materials. He leans them against the wall near the door. "Alright. Let's move all these junk to side first."

When I didn't move, he looks at me, his eyebrows raised. "Eddie?"

"Oh, I—uh, well... Yes, sir." I stammer. He didn't mention seeing Lissa and Christian, so maybe they escaped before he exited the chapel. I started with the things to the very side and separated the books from the furniture and the trash, making my way to the center. With all the junk in the room, it took three hours for me and the priest to move everything to the side.

I grab a broom and start to sweep the room, and the priest follows. When we have finished cleaning everything up, it was early afternoon, the trashed room before now mildly cluttered, and my stomach was growling loudly. We'd missed lunch, too caught up in the activity.

"Well, Eddie, seems we did a great job. I'll let you go now. See you next Saturday," the priest says waving me away.

"Okay, sir. Goodbye." I say. I head to the commons, and was grateful to see they were still serving lunch. _Damn_, I thought as I smell the food. _I could eat a horse right about now._

After lunch, I headed off to find Alberta to check in again for duty. After Alberta sent me off, I went to the moroi dorms and searched for Lissa. I found her in her room, sitting on the bed with Oscar. Oscar scooted closer to Lissa the moment I advanced into the room.

"Eddie," Lissa greeted.

"Done sneaking around with Christian?" I asked, laughing.

"Hey," she said defensively, her cheeks so red. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's okay. At least now I know where to find you when you and Christian go missing." I said.

"Oh my god," she laughed, moving as if to throw a pillow at me.

"Hey, I swear. It's okay." I said, when I see uncertainty in her eyes.

"Thank you."

"No problem." I moved to the bed I occupy. "Wait, I forgot it's Sunday tomorrow." I exclaimed as soon as I laid down on the bed.

"So?"

"It's my day off. Is it okay if I don't sleep here on Saturday nights?"

"Yes, of course."

"Thanks." I stood up from the bed. "I'll be going then. Bye."

"Bye, Eddie."

I exited the room and cut across the quad to the dhampir dorms. Jonah waved me over. Surprisingly, he was alone.

"Hey man. How was detention?"

"Tiring. Had to clean the whole attic." I paused. "By the way, did you let Christian out of your sight again?"

He looked sheepish. "Yeah, well, someone stopped to talk to me and when I looked back Christian and Lissa were gone. How did you know?"

"How long were they gone before they returned?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"Uh, about three hours? How did you know they were gone?" He pressed.

"Well, I saw him walking around with Lissa," I mumble. "I couldn't see you anywhere, so I figured they took the slip."

"Oh, well okay." He nodded.

I pointed upstairs. "I'll be sleeping then. See you."

"See you."

The moment I entered the room, I dropped my bag on the foot of my bed and laid down. I was so tired that I forgot to remove my clothes, and I fell asleep, fully clothed and sticky with sweat.

**A/N: Hello! This chapter was so fun to write, I was laughing the whole time on the scene with Lissa and Christian. Anyway, you guys probably noticed Oscar is alive here. The reason: THEY PUT OSCAR IN THE BLOODY MOVIE WHEN HE SHOULD'VE BEEN SAFE IN PORTLAND AND TO CAP IT ALL OFF THEY KILLED HIM AND STUFFED HIM ON LISSA'S BAG, HEARTLESS ASSHATS. And so, I would like to believe in a world where Oscar is alive. **** Please, tell me what you think.**

**Also, I think I may be able to update regularly now because my family problems are kind of resolved.**

**ALSO, I realized I made a mistake on Chapter 6 and edited it, so if you want you could go back and play spot the difference. Jk.**

**Please, please, rate and review. Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

Lifeline - Chapter 9

By Sunday, I had fallen into routine with being a guardian that I almost forgot it was the novices' day off. I was heading to church when I saw Francis exiting the chapel through the back door.

"Hey, fornicating with someone inside?" I yelled at him.

He turned his head and spotted me. He started walking towards me.

"You better watch what you say, Mr. Castile, or I will send you to Headmistress Kirova's office," he growls.

I scoff. "You have to make your threats more threatening if you want me to listen to you."

He looks like he wants to strike me, but is keeping it in. "What I mean to say Mr. Castile, is to mind your own business and keep your head out of other's." He spats before turning back from me. I watch as he walks away, his umbrella in his hand. _What a weakling_, I thought.

I started to walk towards the church again, when a small hand wraps around my wrist. I turn around and see Anastacia looking at me.

"Hey, Sasha. Nice to see you here." I say, the business with Francis forgotten. Her left eye twitched at the mention of my nickname for her, but otherwise she kept silent.

"I want you to go with me."

I frowned. "I'm going to church."

She scoffed. "As if you repent your sins in church." I didn't defend that. It was true. But still.

"No, I'm going to church." I state.

"You know, your rude ass behavior isn't going to come off you if you go to mass. The priest only talks about crazy Vladimir." She said, rolling her eyes. "I think we've all heard about him to last us a lifetime. Come with me."

I looked at her. She looked determined. "Do I have to drag your ass with me?" She said, exasperated.

"Okay, okay. Where are we going?" I asked.

"I just want to talk."

"O-kay?" I said, confused. Why would she want to talk to me? She hates me. Kind of.

She was silent for a minute. We were heading into the woods now, near the part where Rose reported she saw Mason. "I heard you arguing with Mr. Gallagher."

My mood alarmingly decreased at the mention of his name. "Woah, no need to go Mr. Moody on me," she says, noting my expression. I kind of smiled at that.

"What about him?" I asked, my tone sulky.

She turned red. "Well… I just… I thought you might want to you know, talk about it?" She said, her voice turning up at the end, as if she was unsure of what she was saying.

"I—as much as I want to talk to you, I really don't want to talk about him right now." I say. Her expression states that she was expecting this. She nods. "Okay. We won't talk about him."

We walked on for a while, a moment of silence accompanying us. It was an awkward kind of silence, and I searched in my mind for anything, _anything_, to talk about. "So, I, uh—," I started, just as she said, "Eddie, I'm—." We looked at each other and then we both laughed nervously.

"So, uh, we're friends, then?" I asked hopefully. She nodded, grinning. "Hells, yeah."

I looked at her, shocked. I hadn't thought that she would agree.

"Hey, I'm friendly," she says when she sees my expression.

"Well, do you want me to call you Ana or Sasha?" I asked playfully.

"Whatever floats your boat," she said, shrugging.

"I'll stick with Sasha, then." I said, and she laughs.

"Whatever. You know, just because I agreed to be friends with you and let you call me by a stupid nickname, doesn't mean you can go all mushy-mushy on me," she said.

"Wouldn't dream of it," I said.

We started walking back to the dorms since we were already half an hour late for the service, and all the while we talked. There were a few awkward silences, but they were getting less and less. I feel comfortable around her, though I don't understand why.

I wasn't the only one who was shocked when I walked in the dhampir dorms with Sasha smiling beside me. I could see Jonah in the lobby, sitting with Nicole in the corner. His eyes were wide, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He nudged Nicole, and then whispered something to her. She turned her head just a fraction, enough to see us before turning back to Jonah and nodding. I groaned internally. Jonah will corner me in the room tonight and ask me a lot of questions. He's such a girl, sometimes.

I said goodbye to Sasha and headed to my room. Looking around, I saw that my side of the bed was such a mess, and I instantly got to work cleaning and putting everything in their right place. After an hour, I was done, and I looked around, wondering what I should do next.

Since the dhampir and moroi students were in classes together on the first half of the day, we didn't need to miss any of our classes there. We were assigned with our moroi so that we had the same classes in the morning. In the afternoon however, we novices were excused from the classes, so we could follow and protect our moroi wherever he or she goes. The teachers with classes in the morning didn't give us anymore assignments, since this exercise was really important for us novices. It decides whether we would graduate a guardian—or not.

While I was standing there, thinking, a knock came on the door, followed by a rattling on the doorknob. I unlocked the door and opened it, letting Jonah inside. He flopped back down on the bed staring at the ceiling.

When a minute of silence passed, I asked, "So, when will the questioning start?"

He looked up at me, smirking. "Right about now."

I sighed and sat down in front of my desk, swinging my chair this way and that.

"So, are you dating Anastacia?"

"No."

"Do you like her?"

"As a friend, yes."

"Doubt that. You guys were flirting. How come the two of you became friends? She was always mad at you."

On and on his questions went, and I answered them patiently, but with a hint of irritation. When half an hour passed, I begged him to stop.

"I'm going to sleep," I said, moving to the bed.

I heard him sigh. "Alright."

Silence stretched until I fell asleep, but the peace didn't last long. I had another nightmare.

**A/N: FILLER CHAPTER GAH. I'm sorry, it wasn't much, but there won't be much going on because I'm trying to build up Anastacia's and Eddie's relationship. I hope next chapter won't be the same, but chances are 99%, it will be a filler chapter, too. I'm so sorry. *kneels down on your feet* Please help me and tell me what to do with Eddie and Anastacia because honestly, I don't know the boundary between friends and infatuation. Please review. **

**Anyway, I'm so stressed right now, aahh. The school requires us to make science investigatory projects (SIP) and I already made three projects and each time, my partner and I got rejected. I feel so hopeless, but there's one last chance to be approved on Monday. I can't even think of any projects anymore. But I will not stop!**

**Anyway, thanks goes to the anonymous reviewer, maddie, for telling me she likes the chapter. At least I know some of you guys like it.**

**P.S. SILVER SHADOWS SILVER SHADOWS SILVER SHADOWS**


	10. Chapter 10

Lifeline – Chapter 10

The next day, Christian, Lissa and Mia were walking to their class after lunch when the "strigoi" guardians decided to jump on us. Immediately, I pushed the three of them behind me, and I see Jonah and Shane move, forming a triangle with the three morois inside.

I engaged the strigoi nearest to me without breaking out of the triangle we formed, and as I spun the strigoi around, I see Christian take Lissa and Mia behind him. I threw the strigoi to the ground, quickly plunging in the stake, but he was too fast and in one swift move got up and slammed me to the ground. We struggled around, me trying to hurt him with the stake, him slamming me around. I was getting dizzy and I hoped that I wouldn't black out because I badly needed those points back. And because I wanted to prove that I could protect Lissa.

And then the strigoi was lifted off me and thrown into the air, and I looked up to see that Sasha and her moroi had joined us. I quickly got up and threw a quick thanks in her direction before checking to see if Christian, Lissa and Mia were alright. Sasha's moroi, Carly Voda, had joined them, and with Sasha here, a tight square was formed.

Jonah and Shane were dealing with their own strigois and I could see an unconscious body by Shane's feet. I quickly threw my arm out as I see a strigoi hurtling at me, stopping her just in time from barrelling me to the ground. With one hand, I grabbed her neck and turned her against me, quickly finishing her off with a thrust of the stake up her arm.

When all the strigoi had fallen, the "unconscious" bodies got up. A guardian, Dustin I now recognize walked up to us.

"Great job, Miss Holcroft! We will reward you fifty points for coming to their aid and helping them finish off the strigoi although they weren't attacking you," he addressed Sasha, smiling. The guardian beside him scribbled something in her clipboard.

"Castile, Cohen, and Reyes. Great job in forming that barrier with the moroi in the center. You will all receive forty points. Except," he stressed the word. "Castile."

I looked at him. "What? Why?"

"You had trouble dealing with our strigoi over here and Miss Holcroft has to help you before you were able to finish off a single strigoi. Both Cohen and Reyes were able to kill more than one. For that, you will only receive thirty points." The guardian beside him continued to scribble in her clipboard.

Dustin patted me in the back. "That's okay, Castile. There are more opportunities for you to gain points. Practice more, alright?"

I nodded, feeling numb. When they were gone, I turned accusing eyes on Anastacia. "You couldn't have just left me with my strigoi did you? You had to butt in."

Her mouth opened wide in shock. "Are you fucking serious? You were struggling with that strigoi! I just did what I had to do!" She gasps, her eyes filled with hurt.

"I could've taken her on without your help!"

"Oh, so now you're all high and mighty when seconds after I threw that strigoi off of you, you were thanking me!"

"I didn't know you would steal my points!" I shouted. I feel arms go around me but I shrug them off.

"Man, hey, stop it," Jonah shouts in my ear but I ignore him. I look at Anastacia and she no longer looked hurt. She had closed down, her eyes cold.

"And I thought you were a great guy." She shakes her head and grabs Carly, dragging her away from us.

"What the fuck, Edison?" Christian yells at me. "This training isn't about collecting points! This is so you would know what to do when you go outside the academy. If you meet a bunch of strigoi and you let your pride get to you, how could you be a good guardian?" He shakes his head at me, disgusted and disappointed, and then stalks off. Jonah looks at me apologetically before following him.

Lissa looked at me, her eyes expressing disappointment too. She lays her hand on my shoulder. "Go after her, Eddie. It's okay," she said, her voice reassuring. A moment later, she runs after Christian. Mia looks at me, and then runs after them, too. Shane follows.

I stand there, staring dazedly into the distance. Christian was right. Even if I was at the top of the list for collecting points but I let my pride get to me while on duty, I'd never be a good guardian. I'd never be able to prove myself and protect Lissa.

I moved and ran in the direction Sasha took off. They hadn't gone far because I easily overtook them.

"What do you want?" Carly snapped when she saw me. Sasha stayed silent, looking forward.

"I want to talk to Sa-," I gulped. I had no right to call her that now. "Anastacia."

Carly scoffed. "Like I'd let you do that after you threw her help in her face!" She grabbed Sasha's hand and started to drag her away from me. I quickly grabbed Sasha's other hand.

"Please, let me talk to her." I pleaded. Sasha turned her head to look at Carly. Their eyes met, and I see them communicating. Carly shook her head. "Are you serious? Nope, I won't let that happen."

"Please, Carly." Sasha whispered. Carly hesitated, but finally, she nodded. "Fine, but talk to me, and I'll air magic the breath out of his lungs, okay?" Sasha managed a smile and nodded. Carly walked off, but not before shooting me a glare.

"I'm so sorry, Sasha, I really am." I hurriedly apologize once Carly was out of earshot. "I don't know what came over me."

She turned to me, her eyes slowly travelling from the ground up to my face. The cold look she shot me earlier was now gone, replaced with hurt. I grabbed her hand, squeezing it.

"I'm sorry."

She smiled lightly. "Apology accepted. I know you were just burdened with whatever the hell is troubling you." She squeezed back my hand. "But Eddie, you should learn not to let your problem overrule your life. Or you'll be dead meat for strigoi." She said the last part in a joking manner, but I knew it was the truth.

I hugged her. "Thank you, for everything."

I could feel her smile on my neck. And then she pulled back, her hand finding mine and squeezing it. "I'll be here if you need me."

I knew she meant everything she said, and I will hold her to it.

**A/N: Hiii guys! What do you think? Please rate and review!**

**I just want to tell you guys that maybe starting today, updates will maybe be posted every other weekend because honestly? I haven't gotten to writing Chapter 19 yet, and editing Chapter 14. So I'm really sorry. I'm just not in the mood for writing. This is my hamartia: I lose the will to do anything in the middle of doing it.**

**Anyway, today is my grandma's birthday!**

**Please, please, rate and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Lifeline - Chapter 11

The week passed by so fast, and my friendship with Sasha was blooming. No more awkwardness, and we knew the basics about each other. I was still confused as to why she would still befriend me after all that I had said to her that day. I was also hoping that she wasn't spying on me for someone much like what Natalie had done to Lissa. I'd kind of gron wary of these situations.

It was Saturday now, and our duties on guarding the moroi students for six weeks finally ended yesterday. The results won't be posted until Monday though, and I could not wait enough for the day to come even though I knew that whatever the point system says, it would not guarantee whether you will be a great guardian or not in the future.

It was Saturday now, so I trekked to the chapel for my second detention but when I rounded to the back door, it was ajar and I could hear voices rising in an argument.

"Dad, we already talked about this." A man's voice rang out, his frustration evident.

"I know Francis, but you have to reconsider! What about the family you left behind?" The priest's voice answered. What the hell was Francis talking about with the priest? And why did he call him dad?

"They know why I'm doing this. They understand. I want you to try and understand why I took up this position, too." Francis answered. "I've already accepted, Dad. I'm already here. Goodbye."

I hear the finality in his voice and then the sound of footsteps getting closer. I quickly back out and duck behind some rose bushes. The back door opens and then closes with a slam. As Francis' footsteps fade, I lie down on the dirt and think, my mind racing. Francis called the priest his dad. How did that happen? Did the priest adopt him or was he really his biological dad? That explains why I always see him near the chapel. He must be visiting the priest. A couple of ideas chase each other on my mind, and I vaguely remember Dean's cryptic message. Did Dean know that Francis was coming to teach? Was that why he told me about the priest? I resolve to confront him later, but for now I have a detention to attend to.

I rise from my position and pat down the dirt stuck to my shirt and pants, as well as my hair before walking up to the open door and knocking.

The priest came into view and he smiles when he sees it's me. "Come in." He beckons me in.

"I was thinking that you could do some gardening today. I can't properly bend my back because of old age and if you won't mind, I won't be joining you today. I will however, supervise you." The priest explained. I nodded. He hadn't carried anything heavy last week either, so I was okay with it.

We started at the front of the church and made our way around it. He made me trim plants and do some ground work and since he specializes in water, he waters the plants after I was done on working with them. When we have finished the plants on either sides of the chapel, the priest told me to stop.

"It's almost lunch. We can continue the back of the chapel this afternoon, Edison. Please come back after your lunch." The priest said, wiping away his sweat.

I nodded. My back was aching, and although no sunlight was beating down on us, I was sweating profusely. We put away the tools and dried ourselves, and then he dismissed me.

When I was at the door, I turned back. "So, you're Mr. Gallagher's father." I ventured.

The priest turned to look at me so fast, I thought he was going to break his neck. His eyes were wide and full of shock. "You were eavesdropping." He whispered.

"I didn't mean to-," I started but he cut me off.

"Oh, you meant to! If you hadn't meant to eavesdrop, you would've backed out of the door!" He yelled, his eyes widening from shock to anger. He started walking towards me slowly, but I held my ground. "That's all you teenagers care about these days! New news to gossip about all day long."

The last part made me angry. How dare he talk about me like I was shallow, always looking for gossip? "I wasn't going to tell anyone about-," I said indignantly, but he cut me off again.

He put his face close to mine and pointed at me. "No one, I repeat, no one must know nothing about our relationship, do you understand?!" He shouted.

I sneered. "I see where Francis got that attitude of his. It runs in the family, wanting to hide the disgraces of their lives. I just hope to God it won't be passed to me."

His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by that?"

"No wonder he's hiding me. You hid him first." I said, my sneer still in place.

"Hiding you? Why would my son hide you?" He asked. A minute later, his eyes widened in understanding and then narrowed. "Why are you claiming to be his son?"

"Well, except for the fact that he fathered me and my siblings, he wasn't really great at being a father." I said.

"How dare you claim that my son has committed an adultery!" He yelled at me.

"Because sir, what I am claiming is a fact." I said before turning away and walking out of the chapel, slamming the door closed much like what Francis had done hours ago. I winced. I hope to God that traits from that forsaken family will not be passed to me, although I fear it already has.

When I got into the dhampir dorms, I immediately stormed into my room and locked the door. If the priest was thinking I will be returning this afternoon after he insulted me, he has another thing coming.


End file.
